


triple shot caramel mocha

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has a crush on certain blonde mechanic who's a regular at the coffee shop where she works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	triple shot caramel mocha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/gifts).



Clara was not watching the door. She was only not watching the door because she was in the middle of making an unreasonably fussy drink for the middle aged man in a poorly cut suit who’d walked in when she  _was_ watching the door.

The bell above the door tinkled and Clara’s head shot up expectantly. She caught a glimpse of a blonde ponytail before her view was blocked by the various bits of machinery necessary in a coffee shop. She grinned down at the drink she was making, put the finishing touches on the drink and called out the name on the cup.

A blonde with a smile like pure sunshine peeked around the grinder. “Clara! You are here!”

“Always seem to be,” she shot back dimple deepening as her smile widened. “Your usual today, Jenny?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll get that going, go tell pretty boy at the register what I’m making.”

Jenny took a peek at the college student running the register and then leaned in closer to Clara to whisper conspiratorially. “He’s not very pretty.”

“I know, but he thinks he is so I let the kid have his delusions.” Clara winked at Jenny and then turned around to grab a cup and wrote Jenny’s name with a flourish before starting on her drink.

It was less than a minute before Jenny was leaning against the counter watching Clara once more.

“Anything interesting come into the garage the past couple of days?” Clara asked as she pulled espresso shots. Jenny worked as a mechanic at a shop that everyone in the area knew was the best if they had any sort of trouble with a car or anything else mechanical.

Like she always did, Jenny lit up as she started chattering about a troublesome transmission that she’d fixed the previous day that no one else had been able to make heads or tails of. Clara honestly had no clue what half the stuff the blonde mentioned was but she lived for the smiles she received every Tuesday and Thursday and Friday when Jenny dropped by during her morning shift.

Clara put the lid on Jenny’s drink and walked over to hand it to her. Up close she could see the little streak of grease on her cheek that revealed she’d already been into work. She put the coffee down on the counter and reached out to run her thumb over the smear before remembering that she wasn’t supposed to.

She froze when her thumb made contact with the soft skin of Jenny’s cheek and pulled back with a blush. “You have a little something there,” she stuttered out, color rising to her cheeks.

Jenny rubbed at the spot, making the smear worse. “Better?”

Clara giggled, ducking her head a bit before looking up at Jenny. “Let me?” she asked, reaching out again.

Jenny nodded immediately, leaning forward. Clara carefully buffed the grease off of the blonde’s face and then pulled back, cheeks redder than before. She couldn’t help glancing down at Jenny’s lips, being close as she was. They’d parted softly when Clara had made contact and that little detail gave her the courage she’d been trying to build up for the two months since she’d met Jenny.

“Do you want to go get chips sometime? With me?” Clara blurted out.

Jenny looked stunned for a moment before a smile split her face. “Like a date?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d love that,” Jenny breathed.

“Brilliant,” Clara said brightly. She snagged Jenny’s cup from where it was still sitting on the counter and whipped out her sharpie to write her number on the cup. “Text me later and we can set something up.”

“I will. Thanks Clara!”

Clara opened her mouth to say that really she should be thanking Jenny for saying yes but the boy at the register called to her, annoyance clear in his voice. There was apparently a queue forming and he needed Clara to start making drinks again.

She shot an apologetic look at Jenny, who just smiled back, and got back to work.

When she checked her phone at the end of the shift, there were five text messages from an unknown number and Clara’s smile could have lit up the whole of London.


End file.
